Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display device, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display device and a lighting apparatus for vehicles using the same, which maintain enhanced lifetime at a room temperature and a high temperature.
Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, as the society advances to the information-oriented society, the field of display devices which visually express an electrical information signal is rapidly advancing. Various display devices having excellent performance in terms of thinness, lightness, and low power consumption are being developed correspondingly.
Examples of the display devices include liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panel (PDP) devices, field emission display (FED) devices, organic light emitting display devices (OLED), etc.
Particularly, the organic light emitting display devices are self-emitting devices. In comparison with other display devices, the organic light emitting display devices have a fast response time, high emission efficiency, high luminance, and a wide viewing angle and thus are attracting much attention.
A white organic light emitting device having a stack structure is discussed in Korean Patent Application No. 10-2009-0092596, now published as KR 10-2011-0035048.